Black Butler: Vengeance
by Miss-FictionRoman
Summary: Un mystérieux inconnu ne cesse d'envoyer des lettres de menaces à Sebastian, et le majordome ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Qui est cette personne qui s'amuse à le menacer? Et que veut-elle? Contient: Rares scènes de viol. Couples: Ciel et Sebastian, one-sided Mey Linn et Sebastian. Statut: En cours.
1. Personnages

**IMPORTANT!**

**L'image utilisé comme page couverture ne m'appartient pas, et je me ferai un plaisir de la supprimer si l'artiste original le désire.**

* * *

**Aucun personnage cité dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, sauf ceux qui sont marqués d'un astérisque (*).**

**Par contre, le reste (l'histoire, les dialogues, bref le texte) m'appartient, alors MERCI NE PAS COPIER MES TEXTES OU MES IDÉES.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! (-;**

**- Miss-FictionRoman**

* * *

**Black Butler**

**Personnages**

**Ciel Phantomhive :**

Un jeune aristocrate de douze ans. Ayant vécu une enfance difficile, Ciel est froid et se fiche complètement de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il est plutôt arrogant et déteste paraître faible devant les autres, peut-être à part Sebastian, car il s'attend à ce que celui-ci le protège. Aussi, étant un riche noble, Ciel est habitué de vivre dans le luxe et détete les endroits pauvres ou sales. On peut aussi le considèrer comme un enfant gâté, car quand il donne un ordre, il s'attend à ce qu'il soit parfaitement exécuté. Mais bizarrement, il a beau être un enfant, il agit et parle comme une grande personne, ce qui explique pourquoi même les adultes ont peur de lui.

**Sebastian Michaelis :**

Majordome du jeune Ciel Phantommhive, Sebastian est en réalité un démon qui a fait un pacte avec Ciel. Le démon a juré de le protéger à condition que le jeune noble lui donne son âme, ce qu'il fait. Depuis, Sebastian est devenu son majordome. D'ailleurs, en tant que serviteur de la maison Phantomhive, Sebastian incarne la perfection. Il s'occupe de toutes les tâches ménagères et est très doué pour la cuisine. Aussi, il se plie au moindre caprice de Ciel et lui obéit aveuglément. Mais derrière son sourire radieux et ce visage joyeux, Sebastian est avant tout un démon. Il n'hésitera pas à tuer quiconque qui s'en prend à son jeune maître, même lorsque ce n'est pas nécéssaire. Parfois, il éprouve même un certain plaisir à torturer les gens…


	2. Chapitre 1: Sentiments avoués

Chapitre 1 : Sentiments avoués

Ciel Phantomhive ferma doucement les yeux et se détendit. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait, tandis que deux mains flattaient ses cheveux bleus gris avec toute leur tendresse et leur affection.

Le jeune Comte se sentait si bien qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Bien qu'il avait les yeux clos, Ciel put tout de même sentir que les mains qui lui carressait les cheveux quelques secondes plus tôt étaient maintenant en train de parcourir ses épaules.

Ces douces mains qui effleuraient le corps frêle du jeune noble n'étaient nulles autres que celles de Sebastian Michaelis, son fidèle majordome. Pour faire simple, Sebastian était un bel homme qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang, il était d'une perfection iréelle. Beaucoup de gens disaient que Ciel Phantomhive avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un tel homme à son service. Calme, loyal, courageux, élégant, poli et distingué, Sebastian était non seulement beau, sa personnalité aussi frôlait la perfection. Il était le portrait tout craché du parfait majordome, au grand bonheur de Ciel. En effet, Sebastian était doué pour la cuisine et exécutait toutes les tâches ménagères à la perfection. Il se pliait au moindre caprice de Ciel, et serait même prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver celle du jeune Phantomhive.

Mais ce que peu de gens savaient, c'est que, derrière ce sourire charmeur et ce comportement irréprochable, se cachait une créature démoniaque. Eh oui, Sebastian Michaelis était en réalité un démon qui, voilà plus de deux ans, avait fait un contrat avec Ciel : il sera à son service à condition que le jeune garçon lui donne son âme. Ciel avait accepté, et depuis Sebastian était devenu son majordome.

- Tout est à votre goût, jeune maître? demanda alors Sebastian tout en continuant de laver le corps du jeune Ciel.

Silence total. Ciel avait la tête baissée, impossible de voir son expression.

- Jeune maître? répéta le beau majordome.

Toujours pas de réponse. Intrigué, l'élégant démon plaça son doigt sous le menton du jeune garçon et le fit lever la tête. Et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. À présent, tout était clair.

Si Ciel était aussi silencieux, c'était parce qu'il s'était endormi.

Émerveillé devant tant de beauté, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce speactacle attendrissant. Ciel Phantomhive, l'enfant que même les adultes redoutaient, était maintenant tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Lui qui semblait d'habitude si fort et invincible, semblait maintenant si faible et vulnérable. Avec cette peau quasiment blanche, ce corps mince et élancé, ces cheveux à la fois gris et bleus ainsi que ces longues jambes fines, Ciel Phantomhive ressemblait davantage à une fragile poupée de porcelaine qu'à un être humain. Une fragile poupée que Sebastian se devait de protéger.

_Ce n'est qu'un enfant, après tout, _songea Sebastian, toujours en souriant.

Cependant, son sourire laissa bientôt place à une expression songeuse. En effet, en regardant le visage endormi de son jeune maître, Sebastian réfléchit à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru penser un jour: il était temps pour lui de se rendre à l'évidence. Lui qui était censé être un démon soi-disant dépourvu de sentiments, voilà qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour son maître. En effet, Ciel avait beau être froid et arrogant, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui attirait Sebastian irrésistiblement… était-ce à cause du contrat ou était-ce vraiment ses véritables sentiments? Peut-être qu'à force de passer du temps avec les humains, Sebastian était en train de devenir comme eux. Peut-être commençait-il à ressentir des émotions humains, comme la colère, l'amour, le désir... après tout, chaque fois que le majordome regardait le corps nu de son maître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées… bizarres. La nuit, il faisait des rêves plutôt _étranges_.

Chaque nuit, il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait dans le lit de Ciel, embrassant son jeune maître tandis que celui-ci gémissait de plaisir. Ensuite, il commençait à déboutonner la chemise du jeune garçon avant de...

- Sebastian?

Lui qui était perdu dans ses pensées, le retour à la réalité fut dur. Il sursauta puis, surpris, il regarda Ciel et se rendit compte que le jeune Comte s'était enfin réveillé.

- O-Oui, jeune maître? demanda le majordome en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

- Tu as bientôt fini? demanda l'enfant en s'éventant à l'aide de sa main. Il commence à faire sérieusement chaud.

En effet, de la vapeur en quantité s'échappait de l'eau du bain. Au début, la chaleur était agréable, mais maintenant cela commençait à être trop. Même Sebastian sentait la sueur couler sur son front.

- En effet, c'est fini, jeune maître, répondit le beau démon après avoir retrouvé sa belle assurance. Veuillez sortir du bain, je vous prie.

Ciel acquiesça et sortit de la baignoire, tandis que Sebastian s'approchait de lui, serviette à la main.

- Voilà, jeune maître, dit le majordome en enveloppant le fragile corps de Ciel avec la serviette.

Lorsque Ciel fut complètement sec, Sebastian prit les vêtements de son maître qui étaient accrochés à un cintre situé sur la porte. Puis, le démon s'occupa de revêtir le jeune garçon d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche.

Sitôt cela fait, Ciel ordonna à Sebastian de l'amener dans sa chambre, et celui-ci obéit aussitôt.

Lorsque les deux furent arrivés dans la chambre de Ciel, ils se rendirent compte que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, comme d'habitude. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer l'air frais de la nuit. Sebastian alluma alors un chandelier, histoire d'ajouter un peu de lumière dans toute cette noirceur. Puis, le séduisant majordome s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Il serait dommage que le jeune maître n'attrappe froid, commenta-t-il tout en fermant la fenêtre.

Ciel acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé. Quant à Sebastian, il finit de fermer la fenêtre, puis retourna auprès du lit de son jeune maître afin de le border. Avec toute sa tendresse et son affection, le beau démon se chargea de monter les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de son maître, afin de le tenir bien au chaud. Puis, il posa un baiser sur le front du jeune Phantomhive.

- Bonne nuit, jeune maître. Faites de beaux rêves.

Sitôt cela fait, il se retourna pour souffler sur le chandelier, mais à sa grande surprise, une petite main délicate le prit par le bras.

- Sebastian, attends!

- Oui, monsieur? répondit Sebastian en tentant de cacher sa surprise.

- En quoi consiste notre contrat, exactement?

- Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question plusieurs fois, jeune maître. Vous me donnez votre âme et en échange je deviens votre humble serviteur, destiné à vous protéger jusqu'à la...

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Sebastian Michaelis!

D'habitude si calme, Ciel venait de hausser dangeureusement le ton. Il se mit en position assise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, déterminé. Les beaux yeux rouges de Sebastian s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Jeune maître… je crains ne pas comprendre de quoi vous parlez.

Mensonge! C'était complètement faux. Sebastian savait exactement de quoi Ciel parlait. Le jeune Phantomhive devait sûrement se poser les même questions que lui: et si le contrat faisait en sorte que le démon tombait amoureux de l'humain, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne le trahisse pas?

Sebastian regarda Ciel, attendant sa répondre. Lui-même n'était sûr de rien en ce moment.

- Alors comment se fait-il qu'un démon censé ne rien ressentir agit étrangement, ces temps-ci?

BAM! Ces paroles furent comme une gifle pour Sebastian. Devant l'expression déterminé de son jeune maître, Sebastian sut qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de mentir… confus et perdu pour la première fois de son existence, il restait planté là comme un imbécile, regardant son maître dans les yeux. Celui-ci continua de plus belle, le plus sérieusement du monde:

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Sebastian. Tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Le ton du jeune Phantomhive était sans réplique, Sebastian ne pouvait que lui obéir. _Tant qu'à dire la vérité, aussi bien ne pas se gêner, _pensa le beau majordome. Après tout, il savait parfaitement qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de mentir au petit mais redoutable Comte Ciel Phantomhive, au risque d'être sévèrement puni.

- À ce que je vois, le jeune maître est perspicace… admit-il lentement mais sûrement. Puis-je demander comment a-t-il deviné?

Cette simple question sembla énerver son jeune maître, puisqu'il répliqua avec froideur:

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Ça se voit dans la façon dont tu me prends dans tes bras, dans la façon dont tu me bordes le soir, dans la façon que tu me regardes et me souris… et puis je me souviens des nombreuses fois où tu avais essayé d'approcher ton visage du mien, comme pour m'embrasser… tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas deviner? Non mais tu te moques de moi?

À présent, Sebastian souriait, oubliant toute sa confusion. Un sourire charmeur et irrésistible se dessina sur son visage trop parfait.

- Vous avez raison, jeune maître, j'ai déjà essayer de vous embrasser. Plus d'une fois même. Et j'avoue ressentir quelque chose pour vous…

Ses yeux rouges se mirent alors à briller de malice. Reprenant de l'assurance de seconde en seconde, il demanda, un sourire taquin aux lèvres:

- Et vous, m'aimez-vous?

Les yeux vairons de Ciel lancèrent un regard glacial à Sebastian. Choqué par cette simple question, l'enfant répondit d'un ton cinglant et énervé:

- Es-tu fou? Pourquoi j'aimerais un démon?

Malgré le ton dédaigneux qu'avait employé le jeune noble, Sebastian sourit quand même. Le démon ne fut pas insulté, car il put voir que son jeune maître rougissait, signe qu'il disait sûrement le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Et puis, Ciel n'était pas le genre de garçon qui laissait paraître ses émotions: même s'il aimait vraiment Sebastian, il ne le dirait pas, par peur de salir le nom des Phantomhive. Après tout, un être humain amoureux d'un démon, c'était tout simplement honteux. Et Sebastian avait compris cela, c'est pourquoi il n'insista pas et se contenta de répondre d'une voix calme:

- Peu importe. Bonne nuit, jeune maître.

Ciel ne répondit pas, car il avait déjà les yeux fermés. _Il fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à me répondre, _songea Sebastian.

Sur ce, le séduisant démon éteint le chandelier et sortit de la chambre, laissant Ciel seul.

Mais ce que ni Ciel, ni Sebastian ne savaient, c'était que, caché dans les ténèbres, quelqu'un les espionnait…


	3. Chapitre 2: Une lettre bien étrange

Chapitre 2 : Une lettre bien étrange

Le lendemain matin, Ciel déjeunait* dans son bureau. Tout en croquant dans l'un des délicieux _scones_ préparés par Sebastian, il répondait à des lettres. C'était un travail long et pénible, mais c'était essentiel pour sa compagnie. En effet, malgré son jeune âge, Ciel Phantomhive dirige à lui seul la compagnie de jouets _Funtom_. C'est beaucoup de travail, mais ça lui permettait de passer le temps.

Depuis ce terrible incendie, travailler était la seule chose que Ciel faisait. Le jeune Phantomhive ne jouait plus, il ne riait plus, il ne souriait plus. Depuis cet incendie, Ciel n'était plus lui-même. À présent, il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire pantin au service de la Reine. Cela peut sembler triste, mais Ciel ne le voyait pas ainsi. En regardant son visage, neutre en permanence, on pouvait penser qu'il était déprimé, mais le garçon voyait malgré tout la vie du bon côté.

Car même si son enfance, son innocence et sa famille lui a été arraché, Ciel Phantomhive continuait de garder la tête haute et de se relever malgré tout. Et puis, depuis l'arrivée de Sebastian dans sa vie, le jeune maître commençait peu à peu à s'ouvrir davantage au monde...

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était justement à côté de lui. Le majordome se tenait près du bureau de son maître, debout et droit comme un I. Après tout, depuis le jour où Ciel avait été enlevé alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, Sebastian le laissait seul de moins en moins souvent, de peur qu'il n'arrive malheur au petit Phantomhive. C'est pourquoi il se tenait là, observant son maître travailler.

Ciel, quant à lui, finit de répondre à une lettre avant d'en prendre une autre. Dès qu'il vit le nom de l'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe, son visage afficha aussitôt une expression dédaigneuse.

- Encore une lettre de M. Damiano, grommela-t-il, exaspéré.

- M. Damiano? s'étonna Sebastian, surpris. S'agit-il de cet homme qui s'était fait passé pour un noble afin de vous soutirer de l'argent?

- En effet, approuva Ciel avec dédain. Ça fait dix lettres qu'il m'envoie. Il n'arrête pas de me supplier de l'accepter à nouveau dans ma compagnie.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Sebastian croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, songeur.

- Je croyais qu'il avait appris sa leçon après que je l'aie enfermé « par accident » dans le four…

Ciel s'empara de sa longue plume blanche et commença à répondre à la lettre de M. Damiano, ignorant totalement son majordome.

_"Cher M. Damiano,_

_Je ne puis vous ré-employer dans ma compagnie, vous m'en voyez désolé. J__e vous en prie, n'insistez pas davantage. Ma décision est prise et je ne compte pas changer d'idée._

_Toutes mes excuses,_

_Comte Ciel Phantomhive"_

Tandis que Ciel écrivait les mots suivants, Sebastian se pencha vers lui, curieux. Le beau démon sembla réfléchir, avant de commenter :

- Jeune maître, si vous me le permettez, je trouve votre message si brusque… M. Damiano risque d'être très déçu.

- Je m'en fiche, trancha Ciel d'un ton sec. Il le mérite.

En entendant le ton sec de son maître, un sourire charmeur se dessina sur le visage de Sebastian. Adoptant son habituel air séducteur, il murmura de sa voix mielleuse :

- Tout de même, pauvre M. Damiano… vous êtes toujours si froid dans vos lettres, jeune maître. Je crains que cela ne nuise à votre réputation… ne pensez-vous pas?

En entendant ces paroles dites si légèrement, le visage de Ciel se crispa. C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé. En étant aussi froid avec M. Damiano, celui-ci allait peut-être s'en plaindre et cela salira à jamais le nom des Phantomhive! _Maudit Sebastian, _pensa-t-il avec colère. _Toujours aussi manipulateur…_

- Si vous me le permettez, continua Sebastian d'une voix de velours, je vous propose de l'inviter dîner* ici afin de vous faire pardonner… qu'en dites-vous?

Ciel maudit Sebastian une deuxième fois. Il s'en voulait d'être constament réduit à l'impuissance dès que Sebastian ouvrait la bouche. Avec sa douce voix mielleuse ainsi que son sourire charmeur, il était dur de résister à un si beau majordome. Mais Ciel Phantomhive n'est pas le genre de garçon qui se laisse faire…

- C'est hors de question, protesta-t-il avec froideur. Ce minable a essayé de me voler ma fortune!

Mais Sebastian ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Juste pour le plaisir de contredire son maître (après tout, voir Ciel impuissant et en colère lui procurait toujours un certain plaisir), le démon murmura d'une voix séductrice :

- Et votre réputation… pensez-y, jeune maître…

_Ma foi, il recommence!_ pensa Ciel, frustré. Refusant de se laisser manipuler par son serviteur, le jeune garçon riposta d'un ton sec :

- Au lieu de faire l'idiot, va donc…

Il allait lui donner un ordre histoire qu'il le laisse tranquille, mais il ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, au moment où il allait envoyer promener son majordome, il aperçut que sur son bureau, au beau milieu de la pile de papiers se trouvait une lettre bien particulière. L'enveloppe était rouge, et dessus était écrit les mots suivants :

"_Pour Sebastian Michaelis"__  
_

Les yeux du Comte Phantomhive s'agrandirent de surprise. Une lettre pour Sebastian? C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait une lettre adressée à son "diable de majordome". D'habitude, Sebastian ne recevait jamais de lettres. _Et puis, qui pouvait bien vouloir écrire à Sebastian?_ pensa Ciel, intrigué. _Un de ses petits amis démons, peut-être?_

- Sebastian! s'exclama le jeune Phantomhive, stupéfait.

- Oui, maître? répondit poliment le démon.

- Il y a une lettre pour toi.

- Ah bon? s'étonna Sebastian, visiblement ravi.

L'air ennuyé (en fait, c'est son air habituel), Ciel passa la mystérieuse lettre à Sebastian. Le démon contempla alors l'enveloppe, curieux. Puis, il regarda Ciel avant de demander :

- Le jeune maître me permettrait-il d'ouvrir cette lettre ici et maintenant?

- Vas-y, répondit distraitement Ciel, concentré à répondre à une autre lettre.

Sebastian ouvrit aussitôt sa lettre. Il déchira impeccablement l'enveloppe de ses mains gantées, puis lut attentivement le message.

_"Bonjour Sebastian,_

_J'étais là hier. Et j'ai tout vu. Alors comme ça, on est tombé amoureux du Comte Phantomhive? Comme tu fais pitié, Sebastian. Un grand démon comme toi, amoureux d'un humain? Et d'un petit garçon de douze ans en plus? Tu es minable._

_En tout cas, une chose est sûre : tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait. Bientôt, tu subiras la pire des tortures.__"_

Sebastian ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Une lettre de menaces? Bien que cela ne l'intimidait guère, il se demanda qui pourrait bien en être l'auteur. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir? Beaucoup de gens, bien sûr. Mais Sebastian avait beau avoir beaucoup d'ennemis, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait une lettre de menaces.

- Alors? questionna Ciel. Qui a bien pu t'écrire?

Encore sous le choc, le beau démon sursauta. Il répondit, tout en tentant de rester naturel :

- Ce… ce n'est rien, jeune maître. Ce n'est qu'une lettre provenant d'une admiratrice, c'est tout. Rien de bien intéressant.

Sur ces mots, le majordome chiffonna la lettre et mit la lettre dans sa poche. Mais il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une simple lettre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Qui donc a bien pu écrire lettre? Et quelles sont ses intentions?

- Une lettre d'une admiratrice? questionna alors Ciel. Que dit-elle?

Sebastian n'aimait pas mentir à son jeune maître, mais il se dit que ce serait mieux ainsi. Mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

- C'est sans intérêt, insista le beau démon. Le jeune maître n'en a sûrement rien à faire.

Ciel approuva d'un signe de tête, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère. Observateur, Sebastian s'en était aperçu et cela lui fit sourire. Le Comte Phantomhive serait-il jaloux? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, car ce n'était pas la première fois que Ciel affichait cet air-là lorsque Sebastian lui parlait des filles. Et puis, le Comte Phantomhive s'était toujours montré un peu possessif envers son serviteur... était-ce sa façon à lui de lui démontrer son amour? Le majordome sentit son cœur exploser de joie à cette simple pensée.

- Très bien, répliqua Ciel d'un ton déterminé. Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu peux très bien brûler cette lettre sans avoir le moindre regret.

Sebastian eut un sourire coquin. Oh oh, son maître était _jaloux_! Alors aussi bien jouer le jeu. Sans hésiter, un sourire presque diabolique aux lèvres, Sebastian sortit la lettre chiffonnée de sa poche et la jeta dans le foyer :

- Vous voyez bien, mon cher maître, que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à vous.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, la lettre fut aussitôt brûlée par les flammes et réduites en cendres, sous le regard satisfait de Ciel, qui eut un sourire presque démoniaque.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**

* D'où je viens, on dit "déjeuner" pour désigner le premier repas de la journée.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le mystère s'intensifie

**Avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre, merci de relire le chapitre 2, que j'ai modifié.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le mystère s'intensifie

Sebastian était à présent dans la bibliothèque, occupé à dépoussiérer les étagères à l'aide d'un plumeau. Il accomplissait ce travail avec minutie, et tenait à ce que toute la bibliothèque resplendisse de propreté. Après tout, s'assurer que le manoir était en parfait état était la moindre des choses pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Après avoir passé de longues heures à passer le balai, dépoussiérer les étagères, ranger les livres et chasser les rats, Sebastian avait enfin terminé sa tâche. Étant conscient que cela faisait de longues heures qu'il travaillait, le beau majordome sortit sa montre argenté afin de savoir l'heure. Il était onze heures, son jeune maître devait sûrement avoir faim._ Que vais-je lui préparer aujourd'hui? _se demanda Sebastian tandis qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. _Plus les jours passent et plus le nombre de choix de plats deviennent limités… et puis le jeune maître est plutôt difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture._

Songeur, Sebastian traversa les longs couloirs du manoir avant de parvenir à la cuisine. Dès qu'il eut entré dans la vaste pièce, il s'empara de son tablier blanc, qui traînait sur le comptoir. Il le revêtit, avant de fouiller les diverses armoires à la recherche d'ingrédients pour préparer le repas du maître. _Que vais-je lui concocter aujourd'hui?_ songea le beau démon. _Du poisson, des pâtes italiennes, du veau, de la soupe… qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à mon cher maître?_

Après une petite réflexion, l'élégant majordome finit par opter pour du poisson blanc accompagné d'une salade et d'un thé Earl Grey. Pour le dessert, il décida de cuisiner un délicieux _shortcake _aux fraises. Oh oui, Ciel Phantomhive allait adorer!

Déterminé, Sebastian coupa la tête du poisson et mit le reste dans le four. Ensuite, il mit dans la casserole tous les ingrédients nécéssaires pour réaliser une délicieuse sauce hollandaise, qu'il appliquera sur le poisson. Lorsqu'il eut fini de préparer la sauce, il plongea une cuillère dans la casserole afin de goûter à son chef-d'œuvre. Lorsqu'il eut porté la cuillère à sa bouche, il eut un sourire fier. _Tout simplement exquis, mon jeune maître sera ravi_, pensa le majordome.

C'est ainsi que, sitôt cela fait, il commença à concocter la salade. Il lava la laitue qui servira à faire la salade et la mit dans un petit bol. Il s'empara alors d'une tomate avant de la couper en petits morceaux avec un couteau tranchant. Puis, il mit les morceaux dans la salade, et fit de même avec les carottes et les concombres. Sitôt cela fait, il versa sur la salade une délicieuse vinaigrette de son invention.

Tandis qu'il préparait la salade, le majordome ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses pensées. Tant de choses s'étaient passés ces temps-ci… et cette lettre! Sebastian n'arrivait pas à oublier cette mystérieuse lettre de menaces. Qui l'avait écrit? Le majordome avait tant d'ennemis, comment deviner qui aurait bien pu le menacer de la sorte?

Tout en réléchissant, Sebastian s'occupa du thé. Il fit bouillir l'eau et y trempa des feuilles de thé Earl Grey, le thé préféré de Ciel Phantomhive.

_Qu'est-ce que l'auteur de la lettre a-t-il voulu dire par : "Tu subiras la pire des tortures"?_ songea Sebastian tout en plongeant les feuilles dans l'eau bouillante pour en faire du thé.

Distrait et perdu dans ses pensés, il ouvrit alors le four et en sortit le poisson, avant de le déposer dans une petite assiette de porcelaine. Puis, il versa avec délicatesse la sauce hollandaise qu'il avait préparé sur le poisson.

Ensuite, il prépara un _shortcake_ aux fraises. Dans un grand bol, il y mit tous les ingrédients nécéssaires : beurre, sucre, farine, lait, vanille, œufs… sitôt cela fait, il versa le tout dans un moule et le mit dans le four. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit le gâteau du four. Tandis qu'il le décorait de crème fouetté de morceaux de fraises, le beau démon continuait de réfléchir, visiblement soucieux.

_Je n'ai rien à craindre tant que je sais que ces menaces ne sont adressées qu'à moi, mais que faire si mon mystérieux détraqueur s'en prend un jour au jeune maître? Je dois être très vigilant… le jeune maître a beau sembler invincible, ce n'est qu'un enfant… il est tellement fragile._

Lorsque midi sonna, tout était prêt. Sebastian déposa le repas ainsi que les ustensiles de son maître sur un plateau d'argent et admira son travail : un beau poisson blanc orné de succulente sauce hollandaise trônait au centre du plateau. Il était accompagné d'une belle salade verte contenant des morceaux de tomates, de carrottes et de concombres, ainsi que d'un morceau de _shortcake_ aux fraises et une tasse de thé Earl Grey. Fier de lui, Sebastian prit le plateau dans ses mains et parcourut les longs couloirs du manoir afin d'aller retrouver son maître, qui travaillait encore dans son bureau. À présent, Sebastian oublia complètement la lettre de menaces : il allait retourner auprès de son maître et cela l'emplissant de bonheur. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter car il sait qu'il ne pourra rien n'arriver à Ciel tant qu'il sera à ses côtés pour le protéger.

C'est ainsi que, dès que le majordome trouva la porte menant au bureau, il cogna à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit une voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau, plateau à la main :

- Je vous apporte votre repas, jeune maître, déclara-t-il en s'avançant avec son élégance habituelle.

- Il était temps, grommela Ciel. Je commençais à avoir faim.

N'importe qui aurait été choqué devant ce manque de gratitude dont faisait preuve le jeune Phantomhive, mais Sebastian y était habitué. En effet, Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de « merci », car il savait que, à l'intérieur de lui, Ciel lui était reconnaissant. En effet, les seuls moments où Ciel Phantomhive semblait vraiment heureux, c'était lorsqu'il mangeait. Chaque fois qu'il s'attaquait à un repas préparé par Sebastian, Ciel mangeait avec apétit, savourant chaque bouchée comme si c'était la dernière. Et si on observait plus attentivement, on pouvait même voir qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Venant de Ciel Phantomhive, un sourire valait mille fois plus qu'un simple merci. Et ça, Sebastian l'avait compris.

Docile, le beau majordome se contenta de déposer le plateau d'argent sur le bureau de son maître.

- Bon apétit, jeune maître.

Ciel baissa les yeux sur son plateau, l'air sceptique. Il s'empara alors d'une petite cuillère en argent et prit un morceau de poisson blanc garni de sauce hollandaise. D'un geste gracieux et élégant, il porta la cuillière à ses lèvres et goûta. Dès que le poisson eut pénétré dans sa bouche, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon. Le plat était cuit à la perfection, la texture était agréable et le goût délicieux et savoureux. Un vrai délice! En voyant l'expression ravie de son maître, Sebastian sourit.

- Le jeune maître aime-t-il le repas que je lui ai préparé? demanda poliment le beau démon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ciel reprit ses esprits avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de sourire. Gêné, il se ressaisit aussitôt et tenta de retrouver son habituel air arrogant et ennuyé, avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

- C'est… assez acceptable, en effet.

Cependant, cette réponse n'illustrait pas vraiment le fond de sa pensée. Si Ciel n'avait aucun sens de l'honneur, il aurait répondit « oui! » avec enthousiasme. Mais souvenons-nous que l'on parle ici de Ciel Phantomhive. Très préoccupé par sa réputation, ce n'était pas son genre de rire ou de répondre avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Non, le jeune noble était un garçon fier, qui en aucun cas ne laissait paraître ses sentiments ou sa reconnaissance. Sebastian l'avait bien compris, alors c'est ainsi que, à force de passer du temps avec Ciel, le démon connaissait toutes ses expressions faciales par cœur, et pouvait quasiment lire dans les pensées de son maître. Donc, il savait également que se faire dire que ce que l'on fait est « acceptable » pouvait sembler anodin, mais venant de Ciel Phantomhive, c'était un véritable compliment. C'est pourquoi il fut touché, car c'était la première fois que Ciel le complimentait. Visiblement reconnaissant, il s'inclina davant son maître :

- Cela me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous appréciez, jeune maître, dit-il sincèrement.

Ciel ne répondit pas (il n'avait jamais été très bavard, de toute façon) et continua de manger. Sebastian rappela alors à son jeune maître le programme de la journée :

- Cet après-midi, vous aurez un cours de danse, ainsi qu'un cours de violon.

- Je déteste la danse, grogna Ciel, mécontent. Annule le cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas le choix, riposta gentiment Sebastian. Si vous êtes invité à une fête, des jeunes filles voudront sûrement danser avec vous. Vous ne voulez pas leur faire honte, tout de même.

Le visage de Ciel s'assombrit. Pourquoi Sebastian avait-il toujours le dernier mot!? Après tout, lui, Ciel Phantomhive, était le maître et Sebastian, un vulgaire serviteur! De quel droit contestait-il ses ordres!? Frustré, le jeune garçon se tut et se contenta de continuer son repas, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait d'arriver. Après tout, perdre ainsi son calme serait indigne de l'héritier des Phantomhive.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, Ciel savourant avec apétit le délicieux repas que lui avait préparé son serviteur. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Ciel déposa ses ustensiles sur le plateau. Sebastian lui demanda alors, curieux :

- Le jeune maître a-t-il apprécié ce repas? interrogea l'élégant majordome avec un sourire irréristible aux lèvres.

Ciel fit simplement oui de la tête avant de s'adosser davantage à son fauteil, visiblement repu. Tout en débarrassant le bureau du plateau, Sebastian questionna, avide de réponses :

- Jeune maître, si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aurais une question à vous poser.

Ciel se redressa brusquement. Il dut avouer que son serviteur venait de piquer sa curiosité.

- Que me veux-tu, Sebastian? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre afin de cacher son étonnement.

- Vous vous souvenez de la nuit dernière, je suppose? Celle où je vous avais confié mes sentiments…

- N'y pense même pas, coupa brusquement Ciel d'un ton sec. Mon âme t'appartient, certes, mais notre contrat ne va et n'ira pas plus loin. Est-ce clair?

Sebastian fut légèrement déçu, mais n'abandonna pas. Il était convaincu que son maître l'aimait, mais celui-ci refusait de cracher le morceau. Comment le convaincre d'avouer ses sentiments…?

Songeur, le séduisant démon sortit alors de la pièce, plateau à la main. Tandis qu'il progressait dans les vastes couloirs du manoir tout en réfléchissant sur comment séduire Ciel, une vision des plus étranges s'offrirent à lui.

Le beau majordome aperçut Finnian, un jeune jardinier effeminé au cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, Bardroy, un cuisiner viril aux cheveux blonds, et May Linn, une jeune femme gaffeuse aux cheveux rouges et aux grosses lunettes. Les trois compagnons couraient dans tous les sens dans les couloirs, et ils poursuivaient une bande de rats qui avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le manoir. Tout cela donnait une belle pagaille : Finnian tentait d'écraser les rats avec une pelle, May Linn leur donnait des coups de balai, et Bardroy les poursuivait en les menaçant avec son lance-flammes. Les rats partaient dans tous les sens, et les trois serviteurs ne savaient plus où se donner la tête. Coups de pelle, coups de balai, cris, chutes… toute cette pagaille faisait un bruit infernal, un vacarme qui résonnait dans tout le manoir. Les rats couraient à une vitesse folle pour leur petite taille, et Finnian, May Linn et Bardroy peinaient à les suivre.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyament devant cette scène des plus ridicules. Exaspéré, le majordome marcha en direction de la cuisine pour y porter le plateau. Cependant, dès qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, quelque chose capta son attention.

Sur le mur d'habitude impeccablement blanc, un message écrit en grosses lettres rouge sang disaient les mots suivants :

_"Tu seras tellement humilié que même Ciel Phantomhive ne voudra plus de toi."_

Ce qui se déroula par la suite fila à une telle vitesse que Sebastian n'y comprit plus rien. À peine le démon eut-il lu le message qu'il sentit quelque chose de métallique se fracasser sur sa tête. Il s'évanouit aussitôt, à bout de forces.


	5. Chapitre 4: Questions sans réponse

Chapitre 4 : Questions sans réponse

- Imbécile! gronda Bardroy. Tu viens de l'assommer, toi et ta maudite force surhumaine!

- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! pleurnicha Finnian, pelle de métal à la main.

Finnian, Bardroy et Mey Linn étaient dans la cuisine, regardant Sebastian qui était étendu par terre, inconscient. Un peu plus tôt, les trois serviteurs avaient voulu demander de l'aide au majordome pour un travail en particulier, mais Finnian avait accidentellement frappé Sebastian dans son excitement. Ce qui mena à… _ça_.

Paniqués, les trois serviteurs s'enfuirent, décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Car ils savaient parfaitement que Sebastian pouvait être tout simplement terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère.

Cependant, Mey Linn eut le temps d'apercevoir le message sur le mur avant de s'enfuir…

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Mey Linn réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Sebastian avait fini par se réveiller et avait deviné qui l'avait assommé. Finnian fut donc sévèrement puni : il était privé de travailler pendant trois jours. Quant à Bardroy et Mey Linn, ils n'eurent aucun conséquence étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là-dessus.

Tout de même, Mey Linn ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au terrifiant message qu'elle avait vu sur le mur. Elle se demandait d'où il pouvait bien venir… évidemment, il était impossible que ce soit Sebastian qui ait écrit cela, alors qui était-ce? Quelqu'un qui haïssait Sebastian ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui avait un penchant pour les farces de mauvais goût?

Songeuse, Mey Linn se mit en position allongée et se mit à fixer le plafond. La jeune femme était très inquiète pour Sebastian. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive malheur… non, surtout pas.

Car voilà, Mey Linn était follement amoureuse de Sebastian. Un amour puissant, sincère et dévastateur. Elle suivrait le beau majordome jusqu'en enfer tant elle lui était dévouée. La jeune servante serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui…

* * *

- Sebastian, quelle était la cause de tout ce vacarme? demanda Ciel au moment où son majordome entra dans le bureau.

- Rien de bien spécial, jeune maître, répondit le beau démon avec son sourire habituel. Finnian m'a assommé avec sa pelle, rien de bien grave.

Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait. N'importe quel être humain aurait été victime de graves pertes de mémoire ou même de mort, mais pourtant ce n'était rien aux yeux de Sebastian. Le beau serviteur était en parfait état, pas même une bosse sur la tête. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été frappé par une grosse pelle de métal.

- Finnian? répliqua Ciel en prenant une expression dégoûté. Non mais quel idiot…

- Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais vous, riposta gentiment Sebastian, toujours souriant. Finnian, Bardroy et Mey Linn sont des serviteurs dévoués qui seraient prêts à mourir pour vous.

Pour toute réponse, Ciel Phantomhive poussa un long soupir tandis qu'il signait des contrats, répondait à des lettres, bref son travail habituel.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à son tour. Décidément, son maître ne changera jamais.

C'est alors que, à sa grande surprise, le démon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la… _tristesse_. Oui, ce sentiment humain que Sebastian avait toujours cru être destiné aux faibles. Oui, Sebastian était triste, triste que son maître ne ressente aucune reconnaissance envers les gens qui seraient prêts à se sacrifier pour assurer sa sécurité. Car Ciel Phantomhive était un être insensible qui ne pense qu'à lui-même… mais pourtant, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi aimait-il autant ce petit enfant gâté incapable de dire « merci »? C'était un mystère que le beau démon ne résoluera sans doute jamais.

- Sebastian!

Le beau majordome sursauta.

- Oui, jeune maître?

- Mey Linn m'a parlé du message sur le mur de la cuisine.

Sebastian ouvrit de grands yeux, bouche bée. Ciel est donc au courant pour le message de menaces?

- Qui a écrit ce message?

- Je l'ignore, jeune maître, répondit Sebastian en toute honnêteté.

Ciel regarda son serviteur, l'air grave. Il déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Cette personne pourrait s'en prendre à moi. Demande à Finnian, Mey Linn et Bardroy d'être sur leurs gardes. Quant à toi, reste avec moi et protège-moi, c'est compris?

« Protège-moi »… ces mots sonnèrent comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Sebastian, qui se contenta de répondre :

- _Yes, my lord_.

Ciel répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, l'air satisfait. Il était heureux de constater une fois de plus que son serviteur lui était entièrement dévoué.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage puisque Mey Linn entra en trombe dans le bureau. Elle n'avait pas ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux bruns perçants. Tenant un fusil dans ses mains, elle déclara le plus sérieusement du monde:

- Maître! Nous sommes attaqués!


End file.
